OC's Wanted!
by xXBullet.TrainXx
Summary: More info inside!


Yeah, so I had an idea of the story type (seeing as we're on FF) and this idea involved OCs! Not just an OC's, next generation ones! Being your Canon Babies, babies. Well also other OC's since it'd be wierd if only the kids were running around. So you can make either! Also, they do NOT have to be in Fairy Tail just because they're a pairings kid. I will put some in other guilds. A few Guild Rules though, before we begin...

1. No Mary Sues. I know I'll see them, lord will I see them but please try to make them as "realistic" as possible. I don't care if they have fanservice bodies, but make them realistic to this fandom. Well...eh, actually even in Canon they get OP'd but they do have flaws. Anyways, if you think your OC is too powerful or perfect, give them some flaws. Also, people with horrible pasts will not be Miss or Mister Socialite. unless they have a split personality, are messed up or are really strict and harsh or something like that. Finally, If I see something that seems iffy, I'll make some suggestions. Whether you change it or not is up to you.

2. You may submit as many as you want but only ONE main charrie. I haven't decided which couple's child is going to get the spot light but it's not a guarantee that the main couples child will. So don't make one just because you think they'll be featured. I'm going to work both around your OC's and the plot. Villans are welcome and wanted! NO ZEREF BABIES. *steel eyes*

3. Will accept different species (not dragons) in this story. Like Nymphs or Dwarves or something like that. You have to explain their species thoroughly though and they cannot be a child of a pairing.

4. Be realistic. I do not want a 13 year old S-class running and beating bitches up nor do I want a 200 year old human doing that as well. Since you know, humans die at about 80 on average.

5. Male, Female and Androgynous are the gender choices. If you choose a true androgynous (meaning their gender never gets revealed) they will be named 'it'.

6. Please don't make clones of the parents into the child. That is annoying! I have some similarities but I am definitely not their clone. Also, the child doesn't have to have their parents magic, though if you want a Dragon Slayer, you need to be realistic. The dragons disappeared and since Idk what happened to them, they're gonna stay that way. So only Second Generations and since those Lacrima's are rare I need a good explanation.

7. Creativity or crazy ass characters will earn you bonus points.

8. Original Magic is accepted and wanted. DESCRIBE IT WELL.

9. The heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants some romance and pairings! So if you want the same, you can make a suggestion to who your OC ends up with.

10. If your OC's profile is only a sentence for each qeustion, I will ignore it. Give me detail!

11. You have to ask and I have to see the profile before they can become an S-class/S-class level

12. Twins are loved and accepted!

13. Have fuuuun!

Them Couples:

NaLu

Gruvia - 3 Meh Love

Jerza

Gavy/GaLe

Mirajane x Fried/Laxus

Elfman x Evergreen

Lisanna x Bickslow

Wendy x Romeo

Happy x Carlse

Yukino x Rogue/Sting

(Any other side couples: Yukino x Rogue/Sting, Ren x Sherry, Hibiki x Jenny etc.)

**Format: **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Guild:

Guild Mark:

Villian/Main Character/Side-Character?:

Occupation(Bartender, Store Keeper, Guild Master, Normal Mage etc.)

Parents(Optional, also when I mean Parents, I mean if their parents are a canon couple. Nalu, Gruvia, etc. Not the status of their parents. Which is why it's optional):

Appearance:

Trademark Clothing:

Sleepwear:

Formal:

Swim wear:

Personality(Descriptive please):

Magic:

Magic Spells (Optional):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History(Optional):

Why are they a villian?:

Other:

I don't know how many kids per pairing, but I'll make it work. Oh also, sorry about the mistakes. I just didn't look over it because It's a profile an introduction. Different from my writing and sorry I can't give you a sample of my writing since I'm half-winging this plot and I need your OC's first.


End file.
